


The Odd Ways Of Fate

by Senyoun



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ... lots of smut, And Raihan will tease him for that, Anxietey, Awkwardness, Blowjobs, Currently I don´t feel like continuing this maybe it will change once the DLC hits :(, Depression, First Meetings, I´m so sorry, Leon is a sweetheart, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, This will contain smut in later chapters, but i rather put this on hiatus than giving you half assed chapters, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senyoun/pseuds/Senyoun
Summary: Your past experiences forced you to leave Alola in order to escape your anxieties and depression and make a new start in Galar. Deprieved of your self-confidence and with your partner-pokemon being the only one keeping you company, you arrived in Galar not knowing what you should do. Little did you know that fate had a lot of in store for you.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Leon/Reader, Leon/Reader/Raihan, Raihan/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I hope this will go well. My current thirst for Leon and Raihan is at its highest. Else you wouldn´t be able to read this. This won´t be too long (hopefully), but I still hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> English is not my first language. So I apologize for any grammatical errors. You are very welcome to correct me in the comments, just dont be rude? 
> 
> (Also general comments and Kudos are appreciated c; )

If you remembered back you would most likely blame the loud cheerings which echoed from the stadion. They pulled you in like a moth which was drawn to light and brought back memories of your past days, your past challenges. Memories of when you still enjoyed them. Like in trance you entered the big, colorful blinking building through its impressive and automatic glass-doors and looked around. No single person was to be seen, even the reception was empty. Probably all watching the battle, huh? Another time you let your eyes wander through the lobby and to your left you spotted an elevator. If you went to a forbidden floor you could still say you pressed the wrong button. 

You decided for the lower levels and as the elevator doors pulled open with a BLING! you found yourself in some kind of waiting room with benches and…vending machines? You heard the cheers of the fans above you and as you stepped into the middle of the room and turning your gaze to the glass doors you realised you were totally in a forbidden area. You wondered why the security seemed to slack so much but you found your answer on the huge screen plastered on the wall beside you. 

„It has been a while since their last fight but here they go again! Will the long-time Rival finally beat his opponent or will he lose another time? Stay tuned as the match between the Ultimate Gym Leader Raihan and the Unbeatable Champion Leon will start… NOW!“ 

The cheerings got louder and as the Rotom-Cameras flew around the field you could see the fans standing on their feet, every seat occupied and holding up posters, printed with motivational quotes. Suddenly the scene switched and zoomed into the one side of the entrance the challengers used to enter the battlefield but before you saw anyone coming out-

„Excuse me, this area is off-limits for visitors. I must ask you to leave.“ 

You turned around with hesitation, pulling your hood deeper to hide your face as good as you could. The security man watched you cautiously and you saw his brow raise under his sunglasses. There was no doubt he was suspicious of you. And you couldn’t even be mad at him for thinking that, after all you were dressed like a thief. Completely in black, trying to blend into the environment. Even your backpack was inconspicuously black and adding the fact that you sneaked into the waiting room, well… that would make everyone look suspicious. But you had no other choice. You may were in a different region but your face was known to the media. And you were not keen on them finding out you were in Galar.

Again, the security guy spoke up. „If you refuse to leave I have to call for backup to escort you outside.“ 

Backup could mean two things. Human but also Pokemon. And according to his hand which moved to the straps that held his Pokeballs, you assumed it was latter. You raised your hands to calm the situation.

„I just want to watch the battle, people do it at home in front of their screens, why can’t I do it in here? I am not bothering anyone.“ You asked him with a straight but calm voice. 

The hand now grabbed one of his Pokeballs and the man changed his stance. His voice now changed drastically and even with sunglasses on you could see that he was dead serious. 

„I ask you one last time. Leave at once. I won’t let a crazy fangirl harass our Champion. It’s direct orders from Miss Oleana.“ 

Whoever that is… And who cares about the Champion?! You sighed and lowered your hands. If that guy knew who stood before him he would probably tug tail but you had to stay incognito. You couldn’t afford drawing attention. And so you shrugged and made your way to the elevator. Just as you were about to press the button the man grabbed your arm. You turned around only to saw him smirk down at you.

„It’s kinda weird… your appearance I mean. What are you hiding, huh?“ 

Your pulse went faster and for a second you were in a shock state not knowing what to do. You tried to wiggle free but his grasp was firm.

„What the hell?! Let go of me!“ 

You considered bringing out your partner Pokemon but she was too iconic for you. If you used her, they would know who you are. The security guy dragged you to a nearby door, opened it and pushed you into a closet. You landed not so gently on your butt and before you could react he closed the door, turning the lock. 

„You stay in there until the match is over. I won’t miss such a epic battle because of delinquent like you.“ He laughed and walked away. 

You jumped to your feet and to the door, rutting at the doorknob. It wasn’t moving at all. Fuck!!! With a whine you sank down to the floor and hugged your feet. With gritted teeth you stared at the floor. It happened again. You let the one thing you so desperately loved cause you such a mess. You cursed yourself for your curiosity. You just left behind Alola because it was too much to bear and now you let yourself get dragged in again in Galar. 

For another 20 minutes that felt way longer to you, you buried yourself in your thoughts but then the sounds around you changed. The cheers became quieter and you actually made out stomping above you. Did the match end? A huge mass of people was definitely moving. Your eyes lit up and you grinned to yourself with the idea coming to your mind. That was your ticket outside. 

„It‘s time for you to shine, my dear.“ you whispered to your backpack and pulled out a Pokeball. „Break open the door with your Hydro Pump, Primarina!“ 

The white light emitted from opening the Pokeball transformed into your long year partner Primarina who hummed happily before following your instructions. The door busted down as it was nothing and you stormed out of the room, Primarina robbing behind you. With a sigh you supported yourself on your knees and took a deep breath.

„Geez, that was scary. I swear to Arceus, dear, if I find that guy who locked me in I will kick his ass! Or well, it’s rather you who will kick it, Primarina, but you were with me so it applies to you as well.“ 

You expected for the Water-Pokemon to agree but instead of giving you a reply she tapped on your shoulder. You eyed her with a silent „What is it?“ and she pointed her fin into the room. 

Your gaze met eyes of molten gold. Surprised molten gold, to be precise. The young man stood there shocked, both hands in the air, the busted door next to him and he opened his mouth in an attempt to say something. You didn’t know if it was the shock or the surprise but he closed it again without any words. He just stared at you and Primarina as if you were aliens.

And you were not able to say something either because damn, he was handsome. Purple long hair, dark skin and did you mention his eyes? And his outfit that hugged his well-trained body perfectly and defined his muscles. The only thing that stroked you as odd, though, was his cape. But even that looked good on him. Shit, he was, indeed, hot. And you, you were a overwhelmed mess.

„Ah, fuck me.“ you whispered and a moment long you didn’t know if you were being sarcastic or not. Mc Dreamy over there seemed to not be so sure either because his brow raised and his lips twitched in amusement. He loosened up his stance and placed a hand on his hip.

„That was certainly a surprise I didn’t see coming.“ Mc Dreamy found his voice finally. And, for the love of your ovaries, it was a pleasant sound. He smiled genuinely at you and you could see his eyes darting to Primarina who calmly watched him in her usual elegance. But then his smile faded again as he saw the state you were in. “You said something about being locked up. Who threw you in there? And why?” 

You erected yourself again, making sure your hood covers your face as good as possible and bit your lip. That man was surely one of the two challengers that just battled outside and you really didn´t want to get in touch with them too much. You sighed and before answering you called back Primarina into her Pokeball after thanking for her help and patting her head. You missed the soft smile the man gave you both at this scene.

“How about you just forget what you saw? I was never here and nothing happened. I don´t know who you are and you don´t know who I am. Let´s just leave it that?” You smiled awkwardly, desperately trying to get his approval. What you didn´t expect was for him to cross his arms and furrow his brows. He seemed to be hurt by your words.  
“You… really don´t know who I am?” A pout decorated his lips.

God, did he look cute when he was pouting. But it also left you panicking and you weren´t sure how to deal with that. You didn´t like that you started to like this complete stranger. But you couldn´t deny there was something charismatic about him. Something that drew people to him. And he got you hooked hard.

“I´m not from this region, so I have no clue of any famous people from Galar.”  
Stop talking, you make everything worse.  
“Actually I just arrived here today from Alola. That´s also why I sneaked in here, I´m not familiar with such huge gyms and everything so I got curious when I went by the stadion and heard all these cheers.”  
He´s gonna find out.

Listening to your last words, his face lightened up again and you could see his excitement in his golden eyes. “You are from Alola? Is that Pokemon that was just here from this region? Do you have Gym-Challenges in Alola? And who is your Champ? You have to tell me everything!” He got closer to you and you felt yourself backing off a bit, scared he might catch a glimpse of your face, especially your eyes. 

You had a very unusual eye-color and that left you way too recognizable for your own good. The hood never left your head during your whole journey and today wasn´t the first time you left people suspicious of you. But this guy was different. He didn´t make you feel like a delinquent or outcast at all and it was a very welcoming change. Maybe that was why you felt so comfortable around him.

When you didn´t give him an answer he scratched his head and grinned a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, I tend to get overly excited about anything related to Pokemon. We have a Gym Leader from Hoenn here and it was just so nice to hear from other regions. I guess I got too worked up. Oh… and since you don´t know who I am, let me introduce myself.” He took a step back and proudly stood in front of you before he lifted his left arm and at the same time looked down to the side with his eyes closed. Was he… striking a pose? You raised a brow but didn’t question it any further as he continued: „The name´s Leon. I am the Champion of Galar and it´s very nice to meet you!” 

Great. Just fucking great, (Y/N). Not only did you get busted sneaking into a off-limits area, no, additionally IT WAS ALSO THE CHAMPS WAITING ROOM!! You cursed your luck silently and smiled at Leon to hide the chaos inside your head. Leon watched you expectantly.

Oh, right. For an introduction you need two persons. Again you started to panic internally, overwhelmed with what information you should give him. Okay, don´t give him the full name or else he might find out who you are. Nickname, yeah, give him your nickname. He can´t look you up at social networks with only your nickname. The awkward silence that spread and Leon´s golden, observing eyes put you under pressure and you gesticulated hysterically with your hands. Now, at the latest, he must think you are a complete idiot.

“You don´t have to tell me if you have your reasons to not to.“ His soothing voice ripped you out of your thoughts and you looked at Leon and his face which wore a kind and reassuring smile and showed you that he didn’t seem to mind. But at the same time you felt bad for pushing him away when he was being so nice and understanding with you. 

You took a deep breath. „I’m sorry. Its just… I only wanted to see the match because its been a while since I was this close to one. I tried to avoid it but I guess I just can’t.“ You sighed and let out a painful chuckle. „This is probably the most cringe-worthy encounter I ever had with a person. I´m usually not that awkward, I swear!.“ Upon hearing your words Leon started to laugh while holding his stomach and something about this picture was so contagious that you also started to laugh wholeheartedly.

It´s been months since you laughed in all honesty. The past and the reason why you left Alola left you with no motivation to enjoy or even feel happiness. And now you stood here, laughing with a complete stranger who turned out to be the current Champ of Galar. Coincidences sure are a funny thing. 

But you were used to things going downhill with a violent velocity and so you didn´t hear the BLING! when the elevator doors opened and the security guy who threw you into your misery appeared behind you. 

“Breaking out, huh? I thought I told you to stay in there until I´m back.” Only now he caught glimpse of Leon who eyed the man suspiciously. “I will immediately escort this woman to the police. She sneaked in here and tried to hide to harass you after the match.” Before you could protest Leon intervened by taking some steps forward and pulling you behind him. “That won´t be necessary. She is my guest but got lost on her way to my changing rooms where she was supposed to wait.” He turned to you and smiled. “Guess we are both bad at directions after all.”

He lied. For you. And your anxieties immediately screamed that he will want a repay for that but the dumbfounded face of the security guard silenced the voice inside and you smirked a bit out of malicious joy when he looked down on you. “But if you want to go to the police I have no problem getting you there, after all you threw an innocent person into a locked room against their will. That´s called deprivation of freedom and is a crime, you know?” Leon´s eyes narrowed and he genuinely looked pissed off. The sunglass-dude stiffened up and you could see the panic in his shaded eyes. “But I will let you off the hook because I´m in a good mood. Now leave before I change my mind.” The threat in the Champions voice was evident despite the smile he threw at the man and after muttering an apology he literally sprinted out of the room onto the field. You guessed he probably was too scared to wait for the elevator to arrive.

“You know he was right that I sneaked in here. But I didn´t know that this room was off-limits. I-”  
Leon placed a hand on your shoulder. “You don´t have to explain yourself to me. I have the feeling that I can trust you.” And when you looked up into his -way too close- face you saw his eyes widen for a second before he backed off a bit and cleared his throat. “Let me get you out of here now.”

That was weird, but you didn´t mind and followed him until you realised that Leon planned to lead you out on the front door. To be seen together with the Champion of Galar was absolutely not your intention, the media would go crazy if a mysterious figure would get a extra treat from someone important such as Leon. And so you hesitated before you pointed to some spot behind you over your shoulder. “You know, actually I have to go to the bathroom. I will find my way out on my own, I´m sure you have plenty of places to be. But thank you very much for your help, though.” Leon didn´t even try to hide his disappointment but he also didn´t object and just as he thought you would disappear in the elevator you turned around and walked back to him, pulling a pen out of your pocket. “If you still want to know about Alola, you can give me a call when you are not into meetings or conferences.” You took Leon´s hand which was not covered in a glove and wrote your phone number on it. “Thank you very much again.” And with that words you turned around and left the Champion who first followed you and then blinked unbelievingly at his hand, obviously unable to process what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leon decided to give you a call, begs Raihan to help him and the most important thing: where you start to develop a crush for the Champion.

Leon sat in his room. With starry eyes he pictured the wall opposite to him thinking about his day. Everyday of his life since he became Champion was busy with conferences, be it with Rose or other sponsors, or other appointments which were there to boost his reputation and the Gym-Challenges. After all, he was the face of them. It was hard work and spare time was a rare luxury but Leon got used to it after all these years. You could even go as far as to say that he turned into a workaholic. But all the time he invested was worth it, because he was able to live his dream. 

But the fame, certainly, also had its downsides as well. He may be adored and loved by all the people and surely, desired by at least the same amount of women, but that's also what he had to stay. Desired. It would hurt his reputation if he indulged in a relationship. And until today it never bothered Leon. All the women he met to this day were the same and even if he was happy and thankful for their support he never would think of engaging into a relationship with one of them. 

Yeah, that was until today. And then you crashed into his life. Literally. And you threw everything around that Leon was familiar with. He only catched a glimpse of your face and he was absolutely stunned. And that simple fact already brought him out of his concept and he didn´t know if he should like it or not. He couldn´t deny that sometimes he felt a bit lonely and it would be nice to have a person, someone who was not working for or with him, to talk to. 

He sighed to himself and looked at the slightly smudged numbers in his palm. He should safe them into his phone address book before they become unreadable. Pulling out his Rotom Phone, Leon typed in the numbers but hesitated at the ´Name´ field. That´s right, he didn´t even know your name. Well, at least he had now an apology to call you. So instead of ´saving´ Leon pressed the ´call´- button. 

“Hello?” your voice echoed through the speaker and the Champion struggled to find the correct words but then decided to just go for it.  
“Hey, it´s Leon.”  
“Oh, uhm… hey.”  
“I was just about to save your number into my phone when I realised… that I don´t even know your name.”  
“Oh…” you repeated but Leon could hear the chuckle in your voice and he smiled.  
It seemed, though, you didn´t want to make it so easy for him.  
“Hmm… how about we play a little game and you earn it?” 

Leon was surprised at your cockiness. But it was certainly a pleasant one. He guessed that you were probably more comfortable talking to him when he was not in front of you and Leon was perfectly fine with that. He was aware of his presence after all and what it could do to people. 

He shifted in his seat and got more comfortable before answering with a grin.  
“What kind of game?”  
“I will tell you three facts about myself but one of them is not true. You have to guess the lie.”  
Leon hummed in understanding.  
“Okay, fact number 1: My very first Pokemon was the basic form of Primarina. Lie or truth?”  
The Champion thought for a moment.  
“I think its the truth. The way you talked to her and how she acted around you proves that you two know each other already for a long time.”  
“Good perception. You are right, I got Primarina when I was only 11 years old. She was still a baby Pokemon back then. I would never replace her for someone else.” He could hear the love in your voice and it made him smile.  
“You do love her a lot, don´t you?” he asked gently and lowered his voice.  
“She was there for me when nobody else was.”  
A comfortable silence spread and Leon just wished that he could see the face you were making right now.  
“Ready for fact 2?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Alright, so: My mother was a Gym Leader before she got pregnant with me.”  
That was a difficult one. There was no way he could tell if you told him the truth or fooled him.  
“Can I save this one up until I hear the last one?”  
You giggled at his words.  
“I admit, this is a impossible one to guess just like that. I will give you the last fact so you have a chance.”  
Leon erected himself in anticipation.  
“I was the Champion of Alola.”  
Wait, what? He wasn´t quite sure if he heard you right. Or was it intentional to let him win the game and tell him and obvious lie? Was it even a lie? He didn´t know anything about the Alola region so he couldn´t tell if you told the truth or not.  
“This… is hard.” He finally said after a while.  
“Really? I thought you would instantly call the last fact out for being a lie. It surprises me that you are unsure in all honesty.” And when Leon didn´t respond he heard you talk again.  
“You don´t need to answer. My name is (Y/N).” You giggled again. “Now you can add a name to the number. I… will get some rest now. Good night, Leon. And thank you for being so patient with me.” Without waiting for his answer he got the familiar ´beep´ signaling him that you have ended the call. 

At first Leon was upset that you just quit the talk, then he was disappointed that you didn´t reveal what was the lie in the end. And in the end he was just confused. Confused of what you just told him and he wasn´t really sure how to deal with that. Leon threw his arm over his face to cover his eyes and sighed. “Just who the hell are you, (Y/N)?” 

But he got your name now, even if it was just your first name. And he had a rough picture of your face. AND, the most important thing, he had a social media freak as best friend. If you were, indeed, a celebrity, Raihan would surely know how to find you. He grabbed his phone and dialed the Dragon-Tamers number. 

“Leon, do you have any idea how late it is?” Raihans sleepy voice was betraying him and he let out a big yawn. Leon grinned. “It´s never too late to ask for a favor, right Bro?” He emphasised the last word. “Can we meet up?” 

Half an hour later Raihan strolled into the hotel lobby where Leon already waited for him. “You owe me big for dragging me here in the middle of the night, PLUS you woke me up. Not cool, man.” He was still sleepy and Raihan was not really a morning person. He needed at least half an hour to chill before he lost his grumpiness and could start into the day. 

As soon as Raihan reached him, Leon gestured to the elevator and they made their way. “I appreciate it. Really, I do.” The Gym Leader leaned against the mirror wall inside and crossed his arms.  
“What is so important that you don´t let me get my well-deserved beauty-sleep?”  
“I need your social media skills to find someone.”  
“What the-?! Leon, do I look like a detective to you?” Raihan raised a brow and started to question his friends sanity.  
The Champions pouting lips and puppy eyes which he threw at his friend now, though, made him feel bad and he scratched his head, sighing. “Fine, fine. I´ll help you. Don´t gimme that face, man.” 

They entered Leon´s apartment and Raihan immediately threw himself on the couch. He couldn´t deny that he was a tiny bit curious about the person who managed to work up the usual so composed and headstrong Champion. Raihan knew Leon for a long time now and he only saw him in such a state when they were both attending for the Champion Gym Challenge. “So, who is this mysterious figure you want me to find? By the way, I´m not promising anything. I´m a genius in taking selfies but not necessarily in finding people.” 

Leon who went into the kitchen to get drinks came back and threw a beer to his friend. “But you know your way around social networks. Nobody I know is as active in them as you.” Raihan shrugged and slid deeper into the comfortable cushions. “Got a name? Picture?”  
And thats when Leon who sat down before scratched embarrassed his head.  
“I know her first name and I only saw her face a brief moment and, oh, I know that she is from Alola, if that helps?”  
The Dragon Tamer stopped in his movements. “Are you fucking kidding me. Leon-” he put his bottle on the side table and eyed his rival thoroughly. “that´s like nothing.”  
“And that´s why I need to find out more about her. Okay, listen-” The Champion gave him a quick summary of the conversation he had earlier with you. 

Raihan leaned back in his seat. “I don´t know man, sounds to me like she was simply teasing you… but if it turns out to be true that she was once a Champ. Then I totally want to battle her and her team.” Leons eyes lit up. “I know right? And she´s from a different region. And the Pokemon which was with her was absolutely stunning. I want to see her Pokedéx entries!” Raihan grinned and pulled out his Rotom-Phone. “Then let´s get to work.”

Leon´s call actually caught you off guard. You were just about to to take a hot and relaxing bath when your phone buzzed. You were sure he already forgot about you and accidentally washed off your number because you weren´t interesting enough for him. Well, you guessed wrong. You were also surprised off yourself but it always was easier for you to talk to persons if you don´t have to see them. You could have hour-long chats with someone but you barely could keep track of a conversation when that person was directly in front of you. You weren´t necessarily a shy person, you just had your problems opening up to people and you had no problem showing that. That was most likely also the reason why you prefer to stick to yourself. People had no patience to deal with the walls you build around your heart.  
You enjoyed the silence around you. But sometimes you felt lonely and wanted someone around you. And that ´sometimes´ slowly turned into ´always´. 

You just snuggled up in your bed, Primarina already asleep in the cushions next to it when your phone buzzed again. But this time it was a text message. When the bright light hit your eyes you had to blink a few times before clearly seeing the letters on the screen. “Professor Kukui?” You tapped on the screen and opened your messenger.

 _Prof. Kukui 01:34 a.m.  
Hey (Y/N)! Are you doing fine? How is Primarina doing? I hope Galar is doing you well. Your team is cheerful as ever but they do miss you. Let us know what you are up to, you know my wife, she was worried about you when you left. You can always call us when you need help, okay?_

You know the message was meant to make you feel better but you couldn´t help the approaching guilt that washed over you. Kukui was one of the few people you told about quitting and after knowing you for so long, witnessing your rise as Trainer and equally your psychological downfall. The Professor wasn´t trying to dissuade you in your decision but he did tell you what he thought. That you could not run away from your past and your reputation. That once, someone becomes Champion of a Region, this person will always be watched and known. You put all your social networks account to private, you prefered to delete them, but Burnet, Kukui´s wife, recommended you to not stir up the media more than necessary. They would already wreck havoc when you made your termination public. You would call them tomorrow to let them know that you are doing good. Or at least that you felt better than before. 

With a sigh you threw yourself back into the pillow. You still weren´t sure if telling Leon your name was a smart move. That and the fact that you indirectly told him that you were once a Champion just like him. If he was able to count together one and one, Leon could easily find out who you are. But surprisingly it didn´t bother you. You would lie if you say you weren´t attracted to him. He was the first person in months who made you feel comfortable. Who was nice and understanding to you. Not to mention that he literally saved your ass by lying for you, a person Leon barely knew. 

Sure, you were worried about what would happen if people find out that you were a Champ, and a pretty famous one as well. But you wanted to, no, you had to allow yourself to let people into your life again. After all you left Alola to start a new life and new people were usually part of such a fresh start. And maybe Leon could be such a new person. You blushed at the thought of getting closer to him and hugged your pillow, squealing into the fabric to not wake Primarina with your awkward lovey-dovey daydreaming. 

You changed your mind. You knew exactly what you would tell Kukui tomorrow if you call him: That your life finally got interesting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raihan is still a bit of a plot-device right now, but he will also get his time to shine soon. Don´t worry, Raihan, my dear, I will reward you good for being my little plot-device right now :D  
> And you slowly start to open up a bit and be honest to yourself. It´s only Chapter 2 but this was never meant to be a longer thing, so I rush the things a bit :,) 
> 
> As always: Kudos and Comments are appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan gets interested in you, Leon is super excited and you do sightseeing!

Raihan knew what sort of reputation he had. He was aware that people saw in him, despite being the strongest Gym Leader, was a narcissist fuckboy who loved to show off. And they weren’t even that wrong with their assumption. Raihan loved to be the center of attention and equally making the women fall for him. He knew that he was hot and his social media account proved him guilty enough. It amused him that all you need to make a girl swoon are a good body and a talent with Pokemon. It was no secret that some may call him ´arrogant´. It didn´t bother him in the slightest. His friends knew that the rumors couldn´t be further from the truth and that was all that matters to him. 

Raihan was also a person who barely lost his composure. His job as the last Gym Leader always brought him tough challengers but to him Pokemon battles were the best when they got hard. Even when he lost he remained his cool face. Overall you could say there was not much which made him lose his temper. 

But today was one of these rare moments. To be exact, when he found your social network profile and put your full name into a search engine. Leon thought he had a blackout when he saw Raihan´s blank face staring into his Rotom-Phone, mouth and eyes wide open.   
“Shit, Raihan, are you okay? What´s wrong?”  
The Dragon Tamer didn´t give him an answer instead he pointed at his phone and huffed. Leon raised his brow in confusion and when Raihan turned the device in his hand he looked straight in your bright smiling face from a article with the caption ´Alola´s most loved Champion (Y/N) (L/N) marks her 7th year´ Now it was Leon´s turn to get his jaw dropped but before he could snatch Raihan´s phone out of his hands the Gym Leader stopped him.   
“She didn´t lie to you. And not only that. She isn´t just any Champ, she is practically you. Just with boobs and shit and well, hot. Yeah, she’s really hot.” Raihan sighed, obviously still flashed from the reveal. He ruffled his hair. “Ahhhh, now I really wanna battle her!” 

Leon played with his hands while, once again, staring into the air. “But if she is a Champ what is she doing in Galar then? Champions such as Gym Leaders have to stay in their region in case they get challenged. And I can´t find any articles about a new one in Alola.” It was not hard to see that Leon was completely confused and Raihan´s “maybe she´s on holidays” didn´t help clearing up the situation either. 

The Dragon Tamer eyed his friend thoroughly and as if he could read minds he asked calmly: “You want to call and ask her directly, don´t you?”   
Raihan wasn´t wrong. Leon itched to talk to you but with a heavy sigh he leaned back into his seat letting his phone drop to his side. “Yeah, but she´s probably asleep and I don´t want to wake her because I´m being irritating.” His sigh faded into a weak smile. “Guess I won´t get much sleep tonight.”   
Raihan stood up, stretching his tired muscles and letting out a big yawn. “Not like there´s much left of the night anyway. It´s freaking 4 a.m..”   
“Thank you for helping out, I really owe you one.” Leon clapped his friends shoulder and escorted him to the door.  
“Ah it´s fine. You are not the only one who found out something interesting today, after all.” The Dragon Tamer smirked and left with a wave. 

It was rare that Raihan could walk down the streets of Wyndon without being stopped for a selfie or autograph every five meters. But at this time the whole city was asleep and he was actually able to enjoy the unusual silence. The atmosphere caused his thoughts to echo louder in his head and he reflected on the evening again. Leons eyes were sparkling when he talked about you and finding out you were a Champion turned this spark into something more. It was weird but when he saw his best friend like that it elicited an emotion in Raihan he barely felt: Jealousy. 

Sure, Leon was the Champ and he constantly lost to him in battles but Raihan always considered it as motivation for himself to get stronger and train harder. Leon was not only his rival, but also his best friend, maybe even more than that. He couldn’t deny that his feelings for the Champion were stronger than friendship and Raihan never bothered for genders anyway because if he feels attracted to the person its because of their personality and not how they identify. He knew that Leon thought the same but what Raihan didn’t know was if his feelings were mutual. And seeing Leon being excited about you to the point someone could understand it as a crush left Raihan both nervous and curious.

He wanted to meet the person who could turn around the head of the, usually, so composed and gentlemen like Champion. Though, Leon certainly was no angel either and it wouldn’t be the first time those two shared a woman. 

… Wait, what? 

What the hell was he thinking. Leon met her first so she is kind of her territory and Raihan didn’t mean to chime in. That would be wrong as his friend, right? But no matter how hard he tried there was this one small voice inside of him that constantly whispered „You wish you met her first, right?“ 

He was happy for his friend, sure, but he himself was also tired of the constant hook-ups and one night stands he indulged in for the past several years. He had fun but laying his fangirls and fanboys lost its thrill after such a long time. Raihan wanted something more… stable. A person he could rely on anytime and someone who always could come to him. These thoughts started to spark in his mind only a short while ago but after tonight the voice got especially loud. He didn´t know why you seemed to have such a effect on him but he wanted to, no, he needed to find out why. 

“Yes, I will. I promise I call again. See you, Professor.” you put your phone away and got up from the sofa. Primarina just finished her breakfast and chirped happily when you strode by and patted her head on your way to the mini-bar. Pulling out a bottle of water you thought about what you should do today. Wyndon was after all by far the biggest city in Galar and there were lots of places you could explore. You would probably take the Monorail around the city and see where you end up, you had a good orientation so finding back to the hotel shouldn't be such a big problem. And there was also the Wild Area near Hammerlocke which would be your next destination. You couldn´t wait to let Primarina swim in the lakes of the vast area and see all kinds of Pokemon wandering around in freedom. You heard that Vulpix originally is a fire type and only the Alola form of it was ice so you were excited to catch one and add it to your team. 

After packing your stuff and letting Primarina back into her Pokeball you left your room and stepped out of the giant glass doors. Today you changed your hoodie for a cap in which you hid your hair underneath and the weather also seemed to play in your cards because the sun smiled down aggressively and was the perfect excuse to wear sunglasses. Your disguise was perfectly inconspicuous. You smiled faintly and made your way to the central station. 

The Rose Tower was huge. Standing before it you looked up with a ´oh´ on your lips and tried to make out the top of it. You wish you could show it Primarina but letting her out in such a public place would draw too much attention to her, especially since Popplio´s don´t live in the Galar region.   
“Doing some sightseeing?”   
A familiar voice called out in front of you and when you lowered your head you spotted Leon with a smile standing before you, arms crossed. His sudden appearance surprised you and you struggled a bit to find fitting words when he looked at you with these gorgeous golden eyes.   
“Ah.. uhm… sure! I thought I explore the city a bit.” You looked around and let out a pleased sigh. “It´s really a lot different than Alola but it´s a welcoming change to see something different.”   
Leon laughed and you got a bit nervous, after all there were people everywhere and the Champions presence usually caused a ruckus. But to your amazement nobody seemed to really bother that the Champion stood in the middle of the plaza. Leon didn´t miss your tension and soothingly placed his hand on your back.   
“Don´t worry, all of the people here are employee´s. They see me everyday so they got used to it and don´t freak out anymore.”   
“Is that so? Good, I don´t want to draw unnecessary attention because the Champion talks to me.”   
“I know. Do you want to get something to eat? It´s my treat.” He watched you hopefully and upon the growling feeling in your belly you nodded at him and Leons lips twitched into a broad smile.  
“Then let me get you to my office. I can also show you around afterwards if you want to? Non employee´s usually don´t get access into the Tower but since you are my guest, I can easily get you in.”

When Leon woke up this morning he decided that he wouldn´t confront you about your secret immediately. He was worried that you might avoid him if he told you that he knew about your past title as Alola´s Champion. Leon was already interested in you when you barged into his waiting room and that interest only got more intense when he learned more about you. But he wanted to get to know you more. He wanted to find out what you liked, what you hated, your favourite color and food, by Arceus, he just wanted to hang with you. 

Leon led you through the luxury entrance hall to a big elevator where your eyes went wide when you entered it.   
“The tower has over a hundred floors, several companies have their offices here and all of them are owned by Chairman Rose. Mine is on the upper floors so we will be stuck in here for a bit. Oh, and this Tower is the only place besides the Gyms where you can dynamax your Pokemon.”  
Your eyes shot up to Leon and you watched him with a puzzled look.   
“Dynamax?”   
The way your unique eyes mustered him left him swooning inside and he was tempted to cuddle you right in front of everyone but he pulled himself together and instead threw you his signature grin. He gave you a quick explanation about the Dynamaxing and literally hung to his lips.  
“It´s amazing! I will show you a video of one of my latest battles, then you can see it yourself.”   
“Hmm.. In Alola we have something special as well, it´s called Z-Moves and grants your Pokemon the ability to use a powerful special attack once in a battle. I wish I could show you...” your shoulders dropped and you frowned, “but I left my Z-Ring back in Alola since I can´t use them in Galar anyways.”   
“How so?” Leon asked you surprised.  
“I don´t quite understand it either. Professor Burnett once tried to explain it to me but that´s some real complicated science stuff. All I remember is that it has to do with Ultra Wormholes.” You said and shrugged with the shoulders. 

The elevator came to a hold and Leon guided you down a black wooden hall to big oaken doors and you turned your nose up in awe. “Thats pretty fancy for a Champion.” You were surprised about the sigh Leon gave off and his embarrassed scratching on his head. “Yeah, Chairman Rose likes it… luxury and extravagant. It´s a bit too much for my taste. I grew up in a small village, rather easy and decent. But when I became the Champ everything around me started to turn bigger and better and now its part of my life.” He opened the doors and, wow, he didn´t exaggerate. The furniture alone was probably more worth than anything you ever possessed and the price money for your Champion title was a lot. But before you could make any more comments about it Leon turned around and grinned at you. 

“So, what do you want to eat?”

You didn´t expect that there was a house intern delivery service in the Tower and astonished you watched as ten minutes later your fresh out of the oven pizza was in front of you. “You have your own damn private restaurant in here. Being a Champion in Galar truly is something else.” A chuckle left your throat and Leon again scratched his head a slight blush covering his face. He didn´t mean to show off and he really hoped you didn´t think exactly that. You ripped him out of his thoughts when you spoke up again, a slice of pizza in your mouth and sitting cross-legged on his sofa. 

“You wanted to show me a video?I really wanna see this Dynamaxing thing!“

Leon had to keep himself from going over and petting your head, instead he distracted himself by getting said video on the screen. It was from his latest battle with Raihan, the same evening he met you. 

„You are pretty strong but who is the guy that gives you such a rough time?“ You asked when the camera showed the Dragon Tamers predatory face.   
„That’s Raihan. He is the Gym Leader of Hammerlocke and the strongest among them. His specialty are Dragon Pokemon and, damn, he really knows how to raise them.“ He watched the screen with nostalgic eyes. „He’s my rival since I became Champion and also my best friend.“ Leon grinned at you and you could see it, those two shared a deep bond. It made you smile. When you were crowned as the Champion you lost the person that Raihan was for Leon. They never accepted your title and started to avoid you and despite being told over and over that it was not your fault you couldn't help to think that it was. You were young and ambitious and ready to give everything to become Champion. And you did exactly that and got rewarded. 

„Oh, look! I’m about to dynamax my Charizard!“ Leons voice dragged you back into reality and your eyes shot to the TV. As you watched the Champions ace Pokemon grow 10 times it’s size your mouth steadily opened more until you sat there, jaw entirely dropped.   
„Holy shit.“ was all you could get out and Leon nodded frantically.   
„I wanna do that to Primarina.“ you mumbled more to yourself than Leon but afterwards you turned your head to him. „Where can I get such a bracelet?!“ 

The Champion expected you to ask that. He gave a genuine smile and stood up, walking to his desk to grab a small box. He handed it to you and you watched him with a raised brow.  
“See it as a small excuse for what happened at the gym. But…-“ he pulled his hand away before you could snatch the box. “... I expect you to use it in a battle. Against me.” Now you were really excited. Looking at him you took the box and opened it despite already guessing what's inside. And your gut feeling didn’t disappoint you. 

There it was, your own Dynamax Band.

Putting it on you jumped to your feet and explored it thoroughly while wearing a big smile. Then you locked your eyes with Leons. 

“Thank you. I don’t know what to say.”   
Smirking, Leon closed the distance between you two.   
“You don’t need to say anything. Show me how you use it.”   
“You really want your ass whipped? I must warn you, I’m pretty strong as well.” You contered and crossed your arms in front of your chest.   
Leon sarcastically hissed and flinched what made you laugh. “Then we might keep it in a private setting. I know the perfect location for our sparring. You just need to bring your team.”   
“I’m fine with that, Champion.” But then your eyes widened at a realisation.

Fuck.

Your team was at Kukuis place. Which means he has to send them over. Which means you need to organize stuff first. Slightly panicking you stared at Leon who mustered you dumbfounded. 

“I… need to call someone. I need to… do things in preparation. Just send me the address or call me later, okay?” In a hurry and with your thoughts elsewhere you gave him a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed your bag and ran out of his office waving him good-bye.

And left a deep crimson red blushing and frozen Leon in it. He touched his cheek where your lips have been touching his skin mere seconds ago. He pushed his cap deep into his face and smiled.   
“Guess I’m really deep into it, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE THIS SO LONG!! Ah, well but here we are, knee-deep into a multi chapter work. I just have to many ideas and I really love Leon and Raihan. 
> 
> And bruh, I would kill for a company-own delivery service. But Rose is so... extra, I wouldn’t be surprised if thats a canon thing xD
> 
> Next chapter I may let them battle?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you don´t battle the Champion (yet :V) and meet your old friends while Leon freaks out and Raihan plans his moves. 
> 
> This chapter contains a tid bit of NSFW c:

You only realised what happened when you were back into your hotel room. Primarina who you always let out of her ball as soon as you were back in the safe space of your room watched you worried when you walked up and down restlessly.  
“What was I thinking? Not only did I agree to battle him. I… I kissed him.” You pointed at Primarina. “Yeah, I know it was only on the cheek… BUT STILL!” Coming to an halt you stared into the air. “I was too excited about everything he showed me. I… he… just does these things and everything just feels alright.” Your eyes shot to Primarina who still just sat there and watched you with her big black eyes. “Tell me, what should I do?” Your partner eyed you thoroughly and chirped happily. You giggled and watched her with soft eyes. “Sometimes, I wish you could talk. But...” smiling softly you patted her head “I can also understand you without words... you want me to accept his challenge, right?” Primarina nodded and you stood up, sighing. “Maybe… this will bring back the joy and excitement I once felt while battling. He is the Unbeaten Champion, though, this could be difficult.” A moment went by where you simply stopped in your movements and then put your gaze knowingly towards your phone. “Time to get everyone back together.”

When you called Kukui he was way too excited to hear about your request. He happily yelled and instructed his wife to get your Pokemon before he got back to you. “We will send them right to your Box you just have to go and get them... though, (Y/N), are you sure your first battle after you left Alola should be against the Champion of Galar? I heard he is already defending his title for nearly 10 years, will you be alright?” His voice changed from excitement into worriedness but you felt as confident as in your old days.  
“I will be. He is a nice person and we keep the whole thing private. No media involved. And there is something else I haven´t told you about: He gifted me a Dynamax Band, I can´t wait to turn Primarina into a giant!”  
“Wait, wait, what are you talking about?”  
You giggled. “In Galar they can turn their Pokemon into giant versions of themselves! Isn´t that amazing?”  
Again you could her Kukui calling out to his wife and a few seconds later Burnett´s voice echoed through your speaker.  
“Giant Pokemon? Oh my god, honey, we need to visit Galar! And (Y/N) I´m so happy that you decided to battle again! It´s a part of you and you always dragged everyone along with your emotions. Watching you battle had something… magical. I hope this young man will witness it as well when he gets his ass kicked by you!” 

When you met Kukui for the first time back then as a young teenager you developed a slight crush for him. After all he was good-looking, intelligent and totally cool. And you didn´t mind his open lab-coat that showed off his pretty abs as well. And then you learned that he was married. Married to a woman which was as equally cool and amazing as he was: Professor Burnett. And even if it broke your heart a bit, despite knowing that Kukui was way too old for you and your feelings would forever be one-sided, you learned over the years how perfect they were for each other. They were the epitome of relationship goals. 

“I will let you know how it went, thanks again for taking care of my Pokemon.” You said your goodbyes and ended the call. “I guess there is no turning back now, not that I want that anyway.” You turned to Primarina. “How about we pick up our friends?” The Water Pokemon mewled excited and robbed to you, nudging your hand only to smile at you and you couldn't contain your grin as well. It´s been too long since you saw the rest of your team. 

Once again you packed your stuff and left the hotel into the direction of the next Pokemon Center. You couldn´t wait to bury your face into Arcanine´s and Ninetail´s fluffy furs or pet Mismagius and Gardevoir which always turned them into purring putty in your hands. And most importantly: hug your huge orange and kind Dragonite. You did miss them a lot and even if Primarina always kept you company, the other´s also had a spot in your heart and half an hour later you attached all their Pokeballs onto your belt. This alone, to have them all together again, made you feel a bit more complete, both as trainer and as human. You should find a calm spot to release and greet them all and after a short search you found a public park in the East of the City which met your expectations. 

Arcanine didn´t even materialise entirely when you already saw him sprinting at you. He tackled you down, as gently as his worked up state allowed, and licked all over your face. You giggled at the ticklish feeling and fondled his ears.  
“Calm down buddy, I´m happy to see you too!” Already back then as Growlithe he was always so attached to you. But back then he at least could sit in your lap without crushing you. Unfortunately, this habit didn´t die when he evolved into Arcanine.  
He finally let go off you and you sat up letting your eyes wander to everyone else.  
“I missed you guys so much. I can’t say how sorry I am for just leaving you guys. I needed some time to… collect myself. But I think I’m over the worst now.“ Giving everyone a genuine smile you got up to your feet and walked over to them. You expected them to blame you for just leaving them behind and hate you but when your gaze wandered over them you were met with gentle and understanding eyes and you felt your own orbs water. 

“Of course there is a reason why I called you all here. I need you guys because we are going to battle the Galar-Champion. It will be tough and maybe we are all a bit rusty but I want to give him a challenge, nevertheless! Also...” You held up your arm to show off the Dynamax Band, “we got a new toy. And now, let´s see if we still have it in us!” 

_Your tongue slid along the underside of his shaft drawing out a hitched breath of the man above. Leon panted hard, his grip on your hair tightening as you let his tip brush past your lips. You never stopped looking in his golden eyes while continuing your administrations and when you hollowed your cheeks Leon was nearly losing his damn mind. He called out your name with shaky, pleading voice and you obliged, letting go of his cock with a popping sound and grinned up to him. But you didn’t say anything. You simply stared at him with your gorgeous eyes waiting for his next move. Leon grabbed your arms and pulled you up into his lap, crashing his lips onto yours. He tasted himself on your tongue and buried his fingers into the soft skin of your ass, kneading it roughly. A soft moan escaped your throat when your dripping and hot cunt was exposed to the cool air and you wiggled your hips, desperate for some friction. You moved your lips to his ear while pulling on his hair._

_„Fuck me, Champion.“_

_A deep growl passed his lips and Leon threw you on the bed, hastily spreading your legs drinking in your sight. You were so wet and ready for him, your pussy clenching in anticipation of the upcoming intrusion. His own cock throbbed in need as he got closer and closer to your welcoming entrance and pushed through your walls-_

Leon opened his eyes. The shrill and annoying sound of his phone alarm ripped him out of his way too good dream. 

A wet dream.

He didn’t have those since he hit puberty. 

Turning off the alarm he let himself fall back into the pillows and covered his face with his hands, letting out a painful sigh. He could feel his cock pressing against his briefs, painfully twitching and rock-hard. A moment went by before he realised the content of his dream. 

„Shit.“ 

You sucked his dick.

„Shit!“

And he nearly fucked you.

„SHIT!“

How the hell was he supposed to look into your face now. How was he supposed to look at your mouth and don’t picture them wrapped around his cock or your eyes that never left his as you sucked him off. For fucks sake! He just wanted to take a short nap to replenish his energy and now he was here, stressed out about the dream, horny and with a really painful boner that needed urgent attention.

He needed a shower. And he needed to let out a bit of his pent up frustration because else he wouldn’t survive the rest of the day. Leon still had to prepare everything for your battle and since it was supposed to be kept private he had to somehow organize stuff in between his regular duties. 

As he stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his hip he wiped the steamed mirror with his hand and watched his reflexion with determination. There was no denial anymore that you did something to him. 

He had to have you. Both physically and emotionally.

Drying his hair his thoughts continued to wreck havoc in his mind. The battle with you was supposed to take place tomorrow. He knew now that you were a Champ so he expected a fierce challenge. But what if he won? Would you hate him? What would happen if you win? Would you consider him as weak and ignore him? He had to make sure the battle left you speechless, no matter the outcome. He already had the perfect location in mind, secluded where nobody would disturb you: his own private training area underneath the Rose Tower. Chairman Rose didn´t avoid any expenses for his Champions and being able to train in quiet and peace was something Leon really started to appreciate over his years of being the face of the Gym-Challenge. The hours he was able to spend with his Pokemon without the constant sound setting were his most favourite. You could nearly go as far as to say that it was his own personal sanctuary and barely anyone was allowed in. Actually only the staff the cleaned it and Raihan were allowed in here. It was kind of an irony that his most fiercest rival was allowed to the place where Leon trained. But believe it or not, Raihan was a very good training partner, maybe that´s why the battles with him got more and more difficult for Leon. And that was also the reason why he wanted the Dragon Tamer as the referee for his upcoming sparring with you. Raihan didn´t know of his luck yet but since barely anyone made it that far in the Gym-Challenge, Leon was sure he had time to spare. 

Dressing himself in his usual attire, Leon grabbed his Phone and sent his friend a message and as the phone addict he was, Raihan immediately responded. 

_You 17.54 p.m.  
>> I have good and bad news for you, which one you wanna hear first?_

_Dragon Weeb 17.55 p.m.  
>> Hmm, just drop them both. I´m tough enough for that :^) _

_You 17.55 p.m.  
>> I will battle (Y/N) as a private sparring tomorrow and I want you to be the referee._

_Dragon Weeb 17.56 p.m.  
>> … _

_Dragon Weeb 17.56 p.m.  
>> Sometimes I wanna punch you in the face, u know that?_

_You 17.56 p.m.  
>> ;) _

_Dragon Weeb 17.57 p.m.  
>> But because I want to meet her, I shall commit, oh mighty Champion_

_Dragon Weeb 17.57 p.m.  
>> Who knows, maybe she kicks your ass and agrees to have a battle date with me as well?_

Leon nearly dropped his phone after reading that. “Battle date”? Was this… really a date you both had? Damn, Raihan, did he have to drop that word?

_You 18.00 p.m.  
>> It´s not a date! I gave her a Dynamax Band and challenged her. She agreed, and thats it._

_Dragon Weeb 18.00 p.m.  
>> That pause between my message and your reply already proves you guilty, man ;)  
>> Wait.  
>> You gave her a Dynamax Band?  
>> Just like that?  
>> Holy shit, Leon. You really want in her pants, don´t you?_

_You 18.00 p.m.  
>> I want more than that  
>> Besides, she´s a Champion, she knows how to use it_

_Dragon Weeb 18.01 p.m.  
>> Fine, I shut up  
>> Did you tell her that you know about her?_

Leon sighed before writing his answer.

_You 18.02 p.m.  
>> No  
>> I decided to keep quiet about it  
>> I don´t want her to think I´m abusing her because of her title or treat her differently_

_Dragon Weeb 18.03 p.m.  
>> No offense, bro… but aren´t you exactly doing that?  
>> Would you have looked into her more if we didn´t find anything about her online?  
>> Would you have challenged her if she wasn´t a Champion?_

Leon removed his fingertips from his screen. He hated to admit it but there was some truth in Raihan´s words. But was it necessarily bad that your past only made him more curious? He hadn´t been this excited for a battle in months and he couldn´t wait to see your, for him, exotic team of Pokemon, to test their strengths and the bond between you and them. Leon was a person who thought that in a Pokemon battle you see the true nature of a person. And he wanted to find out what yours was. 

_You 18.05 p.m.  
>> No, I probably wouldn´t have challenged her  
>> But I definitely would have wanted to get to know her anyway  
>> Come to Wynston tomorrow  
>> You will understand it when you meet her_

_Dragon Weeb 18.05 p.m.  
>> See you there, then_

When Raihan finished typing he let his arms fall down. Maybe he was a bit too rough with Leon? But as his friend and rival it was kind of his duty to tell him what he thought, right? That´s what friends do after all. Raihan didn´t want to lie to himself, he was a bit pissed that Leon gets to battle you and he not. Leon was the one who met you first and it was also Leon who gifted you a very precious present. It was always Leon. But if Raihan learned something from his years-long rivalry with the Champion it was to not give up that easily. He would get to meet youl and he would take the chance to get closer to you. He didn´t want to offend Leon or, Arceus forbid, risk his friendship with him or snatch you away, but he had to at least try it. Though, Leon was his best friend, he couldn´t do that to him, right? He buried his face in his hands and growled in frustration of the chaos his emotions caused inside of him.

“For fuck´s sake. What should I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I need some additional time before the battle to not only figure stuff out but also to prepare the characters for it. Don´t worry, next chapter will absolutely includes the sparring between Leon and Reader. And Raihan will totally start to be more relevant as well, I feel bad for making him the 5th wheel right now.
> 
> Also thank you guys so much for the Kudo´s, comments and hits?! I never expected to get so much praise and people who are interested from this <3


End file.
